Stun
Stun Decks are a type of Anti-Meta Deck that aim to set up a hostile environment that punishes the opponent continuously for doing certain things, usually Summoning monsters or activating card effects. It's not a true disruption Deck, as once the environment of the stun is in place it's very easy to maintain and needs little supervision on the player's part; it's not quite a true stall Deck, as Stun Decks usually have a very aggressive beatdown strategy to supplement the stun environment; and it's not really a lockdown Deck, as the opponent is merely punished for doing certain actions, not kept from doing those actions altogether. The most typical types of Stun Decks are Wanghu Burden, Light and Darkness Dragon control, and Rock Stun, but there are other builds that can be made if creative enough. Wanghu Burden Stun Deck The first type of Stun, the Wanghu Burden stun, revolves around utilizing the effect of "King Tiger Wanghu" in conjunction with "Burden of the Mighty" and other ATK-decreasing cards to weaken and destroy the opponent's monsters as they're summoned, making it a great deck against swarm tactics (such as those of "Blackwings"). This kind of deck also utilizes several summon-negating cards such as "Solemn Warning" and removal cards such as "Dimensional Prison" to take care of large Fusion or Synchro monsters. Light and Darkness Stun Deck Another form of a Stun deck is the "Light and Darkness Dragon" control. This build revolves around "Light and Darkness Dragon" for heavy control of the field and game play for both players. This pressures the opponent to waste many cards to get rid of "Light and Darkness Dragon" while the player controlling "Light and Darkness Dragon" already has four or more cards at hands due to conservative play can do severe damage after "LaDD" is destroyed. Fairy Stun Deck This one is based around using miscellaneous Fairy-Type monsters in order to keep your opponent from using almost any effect. The trump card of this Deck is "Archlord Kristya", which blocks Special Summons and is easy to summon. Other cards that work include "Thunder King Rai-Oh" and "Jowgen the Spiritualist" which are also LIGHT monsters that prevent Special Summons. Naturia Stun Deck Also known as "Bamboo Lockdown", Naturia Stun uses various common Stun cards and "Naturia Bamboo Shoot", making your opponent unable to use any Spells or Traps while it's out, while you block off anything else your opponent throws. Combining it with cards like "Safe Zone", "Naturia Mantis", and "Bottomless Trap Hole" can put your opponent in a checkmate position. Naturias that search out for others are essential, like "Naturia Cherries" and "Naturia Cliff", so that summoning Bamboo Shoot (remember: the effect only applies if a it is Tribute Summoned by tributing a Naturia Monster) is made easier. Shock Stun Deck This Deck uses the Wattlock along other Thunder-Type monsters to prevent summons and effects of your opponent. Rock Stun Deck Finally, there's the Rock Stun, which utilizes the "Koa'ki Meiru" Rock monsters to stop virtually any card that your opponent tries to play. Note that this is does not entirely encompass the "Koa'ki Meiru" tactics or make use of "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" to keep the monsters on the field; their primary job is to be tributed (or make opponents wary about using their card effects) for their effects, and are supplemented by similar cards, such as "Doomcaliber Knight" and "Absolute Crusader". They can also use Rank 4 Xyz Monsters in order to get out stronger monsters. Category:Deck Type